Let Me Hear You
by misukiya
Summary: Well, i don't know how to make a summary for this since it just popped in my head. But as the title says, Misu wants to hear Shinyouji voice when they do it. But there are reasons why the uke can't. And so, that's all this fic is about. If you want to past time, this is good for you. But please don't expect much. I. Dont. Own. TKS (Y'all know that already :P )


Misu's POV

It was a Saturday afternoon and all the boys of Shido High School are spending it to their own accord, be it studying, sleeping the hold day out, go out shopping, or, rarely, studying in advance for the next next week's upcoming term exams.

And that was why the second floor, specifically the room 270, was occupied by more than the original occupants of the room. Hayama Takumi, Misu Arata , and the first year, Kanemitsu Shingyouji. The only seme in the room was preoccupied by his work papers for the upcoming festival in a corner of the room while the two ukes are busying their selves with some novels lent to them by Misu to keep them from making annoying noises as he went on with his work saying not everyone is free during weekends.

For Misu, the two seemed to have been enjoying the books because no one was making noises with the exception of occasional rustling of fabric from the bed sheets and infrequent sighing. Or so MIsu thought. When he turned to see their expressions, they were totally asleep with their books flat to their stomachs. Judging from the pages on the left side of the book, the two have not yet even read one-eighth of the total pages.

Misu sighed, so that's why they were very quiet. They must have fallen asleep for a long time now since it sure felt like he was alone in the room for almost two hours. And he was very confident that they would like the books he lent them since he himself was in love with those pieces of art. And the two just slept them off. Tsk.

Just before he finished his work, someone knocked on the door. He gave the poor door a glare for having to stand up just to open someone. One of the things that Misu hates is stopping what he's doing for the benefit of others. But with the exception of a certain brunette, of course.

He let the person outside to knock some more before he opened the door and slightly rolled his eyes when he saw Saki Giichi. He opened the door wider and went back to his chair after saying, "As you can see they're asleep."

"I see. That's why he was not able to answer my call. And he was used to silencing his phone. How long are they asleep?" Gii looked to Misu's direction.

Misu shrugged and wrote something on the paper he was almost done with, "More than an hour, I guess."

"Then I think it will be fine if I wake up Takumi now."

Misu secretly watched Gii's movements in the corner of his eyes as the latter awoke his lover. Gii bent to kiss Takumi's forehead before shaking him gently as he called his name with endearment. "Takumi, honey, it's time for our date." Misu rolled his eyes and then watched the scene again. As to why he was doing that, Misu himself doesn't know.

Gii did some shaking again before Takumi stirred from his sleep. The brunette opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep off them. "Gii?" Takumi propped up on his elbow, the book falling onto his lap, "Why are you here? I thought we were supposed to meet at two thirty." Takumi's eyes fell on the book and his eyes widened. He did not remember anything that happened in the novel. Could it be that…

Takumi felt a stirring beside him and saw Shingyouji stretching and yawning. So he was right. They have fallen asleep for who knows how long.

"Uhm, Gii, what time is it?" Takumi asked.

Gii loked down on his watch, "Three-fifteen."

"Oh my… I'm so sorry, Gii. For being late on our date. It's just that Shingyouji-kun and I were reading some novel and then… and then you woke me."

Gii smiled, "It's okay. We can still have our date, anyway that is if you still like it?"

"Of course, Gii! You know how much I looked forward to it."

"Well, then, shall we go?"

The uke nodded and Gii helped him stand up.

Takumi timidly lent the book back to Misu. "Misu-kun, I'm sorry for not actually reading the book you kindly lent to me."

"T's okay. Just put it on my side table drawer together with Shingyouji's." And he went on with his paper work. Actually, he's not in the mood to finish it since the moment he opened the door for someone who makes his blood boil for no reason.

Saki Giichi. The prince of Shidou High School, a former resident from America, son of two business tycoons, gifted with not just a handsome face but with a great mind as well. His love life, well, as of now, it was perfect.

No, it was not insecurity he was feeling. He himself could be counted as handsome, he also has brilliant mind and his family has a good source of living. But in terms of love life. No. he would not call it love life. More like a master-pet relationship. And that's boring as hell. He hates that Shingyouji is all over him to the point that he's going to walk naked around the campus if he's told to.

But because it was Shingyouji that he couldn't ask him to do that. For some reason, he's caring about him after all.

"Well, then, we're going now, Misu-kun, Shingyouji-kun." Takumi said, already by the door with Gii behind him.

"Gii-senpai, take care of Hayama-san for me, okay?"

"Leave it to me, Shingyouji. We're off now."

**Shingyouji's POV**

Takumi and Shinyouji exchanged waves before Gii closed the door, leaving Shingyouji and Arata-san inside the room 207.

It was always so awkward having the room only to the two of them. It's like, even though they had already done many things almost all lovers can do, it still feels… Arata-san was so near yet so far for him to reach. He looked up to Arata-san that much,so being a "pet" to him is a blessing not anyone can have. If anything, he was really thankful.

A moment of silence inside the room before Shingyouji made some talking. "Are you hungry, Arata-san? I can fetch food for you if you'd like. What would you like?"

"I want something not in our canteen. Something unique in flavor and something not ayone in the world has eaten before." Arata-san sent an indescribable look to Shingyouji. A look with combination of glare, superiority, aggression, and… beg? "Something only made for me."

Is he begging to find that food for him? But where can he possibly get that? Could it be that he's telling me to cook for him? But he doesn't know how to prepare any foodstuff aside from frying. And fried foods are not anything special and possibly all people in the world have laid their taste buds on something so… common. "Are you… asking me to… cook for you, Arata-san?" Aside from the fact that fried foods are so common, they aren't allowed to cook inside the campus. All their meals are to be prepared by the kitchen stuff.

He heard Arata-san snort and smirked to him. "How dull could you possibly get? We aren't allowed to do that, or have your brain gone to the pillow where you just slept?"

Ouch. Why does Arata-san say so hurtful things to him? Sure Shingyouji knows that he's not that bright but he has been studying and had Hayama-san as his teacher. He also wanted for Arata-san to be his teacher but he's so busy with the student council and if ever he's given a chance to be Arata-san's student, he thought he'll be a bad student. Just imagining Arata-san to be near him makes his head so dizzy and his heart becomes so wild he thought it would jump out his ribcages.

"Now you're daydreaming again about me, right? That's creepy." There it was again. Arata-san's stare with combinations. What was it this time? It was tender and has something akin to sadness. And was that regret in his eyes?

Arata-san stood up and suddenly took off his shirt and threw them on his bed.

"Are you going out, Arata-san? Shall I come with you?"

Arata-san clicked his tongue, "Like I said, how dull could you possibly get?"

"Huh –?" Arata-san bent down to lean his lips onto Shingyouji's slightly opened ones. "The one I want to eat, the food that was only meant for me was you, idiot!" Shingyouji's eyes widened when Arata-san brushed his tongue to coax Shingyouji's resting ones. When the seme see did not receive a response, he bit down Shingyouji's lower lip and let go of is lips.

"Ouch! That hurts, Arata-san!"

"Then entertain me!" And he kissed him hard again. But Shingyouji did not like that he was being treated like this this time. Arata-san was pissed off and he's putting his anger on him, and that's what he doesn't like the most. To be treated as nothing but shit.

Yeah, he already said it. He knows he was treated as nothing but crap but he doesn't understand it himself either why he's letting himself be handled that way by Arata-san. By Arata-san. Yeah, if anyone other than his beloved "manipulates" him like that, he just can't… he just couldn't imagine it.

He can't allow himself be treated like that by someone other than his Arata-san. So that's why he's doing all he can just so Arata-san won't leave him. He'll do anything not to disappoint or discourage Arata-san.

He remembered Arata-san saying that he's always loved sleeping with women. They are curvier and softer and their romance voices are like flowing water in a silent stream. They are feminine but could also turn wild.

But Kanemitsu Shingyouji isn't a woman. He's not curvy ad he has slight muscles thus leaving him stiff to hold. That's why, if his body can't be what Arata-san was preferred to, at least he can do as much holding his own voice down. That way, he can save the two of them from being heard outside and, of course, from getting Arata-san to lose his interest for Shingyouji. Even if it means gripping his fists so hard his nails has no other choice but to cut deep onto his palms and leave crescent-shaped cuts. And even turn his back from Arata-san when they have sex so that Arata-san would not be disheartened upon seeing his manly face.

**Misu's POV**

He's sweating hard again. And he's silent, as usual. No matter how hard Misu Arata has been doing Shingyouji, the younger brunette would not let his voice out.

When Shingyouji did that on their first intimate contact, he was glad that Shingyouji was able to do an amazing job. He could save them from getting caught and from eavesdroppers.

But he did not expect Shingyouji would do it every time they have sex. He's restraining his voice and it doesn't appeal Misu anymore. And what's more, he'd always insist to do him from the back whenever they have intercourse. He wanted to hear Shingyouji, wanted to see Shingyouji as he was about to reach his climax and see his face when he climaxed, to assure himself that he's really sleeping with Shingyouji. His Shingyouji.

He bit Shingyouji's shoulder to hear even just his "Ouch!" That would be better than hearing nothing but a little sigh (Misu assumed that Shingyouji was sighing because he's resting his airways for a while). When he bit him, he furrowed his brows when he heard only nothing but "Khh!"

"Shinyouji!"

"W-What is it… A-Arata-san?"

Now he heard him but he could also hear the fright that goes with his voice.

"Damn you." And he slammed hard inside Shingyouji. The uke seemed to have caught off guard from being called a while ago that he wasn't able to restrain his voice. His moan was the best Misu ever heard. He thrust inside with the same force but the melody was not heard anymore. He tried for many times until he was about to reach his peak (Shinyouji was forcing himself to gulp down his voice thus causing his rear end to tighten up). But Misu knew he would not be satisfied. Not until he hear Shingyouji's piece of lullaby.

"Please, let it go, Shin." Misu whispered hotly to Shingyouji's ear which caused the other to shiver.

"L-let go what?"

"Your voice. I want to hear it. Wanna hear it bad, Shin."

It took a moment for Shingyouji to reply. "Why would you… want to –?"

"Isn't it enough of a reason to simply want to hear my beloved?"

A moment of silence again. What was Shingyouji thinking that it's taking a full moment before he could answer to him?

"B-but I swear you'd… hate it, Arata-san. I–I mean you'd prefer women's voices and mine's husky and hoarse. I don't want you to end up realizing women are better than me." Shingyouji bit down on his lower lip, "I don't want to be compared, Arata-san." Shingyouji started shedding tears which shocked Misu. "I'd rather hear you belittle me, knowing that you're talking about and could also mean you're thinking about me than to have you praising women."

"Ha? The hell are you spouting about all of a sudden?"

Silence and sobbing echoed in the room. Why did his sex time turn to something so dramatic?

"Hey, don't sniff."

"As if I can just let you see my snot." And Shinyouji sniffed again.

"Shit, stop it already!"

"What is it to you if I sniff, anyway?"

"Did you forget? I'm still inside you and if you do that, you tighten up. Just so you know, it's nice to be in a tight heat but too much is painful, too."

Shingyouji ctually turned beet red and threw his fist onto Misu's chest, "Arata-san, you idiot!" He pulled the pillow and hid under it.

Misu chuckled and slowly lifted up the pillow. At first SHingyouji was holding onto it too much but then he let go, letting Misu see him in his, to Misu's opinion, beautiful state. He smiled at him, "You're full of insecurities aren't you, Shin?" He licked Shingyouji's shoulder, the one he had bitten a while ago (the dents from the teeth marks he made a while ago were distinguishable on Shingyouji's smooth skin), "You are beautiful, Shin." Shingyouji clenched his eyes as those words left Misu's mouth, causing his tears to drop on the sheets. "If you close your eyes, make sure you won't clamp down on me." Misu joked but that didn't make Shingyouji happy.

Misu sighed, "You are way more beautiful than any girls I have gone out with. You are way more interesting than them." Misu doesn't usually say these embarrassing things but if it's the only way to show Shingyouji how much he loves him, then he can gulp down his pride for his beloved. "You don't have to look down on yourself. Because I …" Misu hesitated, "You're fine the way you are, Shingyouji. And no, I'm not saying this just so we can continue, I'm saying it because I want you to hold your head up and be confident in whatever you do. You are you and you are mine. And I am… for the rest of your life, your master."

Misu kissed Shingyouji's shoulder, up to his ear and he advanced to his cheek and licked some of the tears there. Meanwhile, his hand reached for Shingyouji's clenched ones opened it. He could feel something rough and wet. He ignored it though (thinking maybe the wet thing were sweat due to his uke's prior gripping on his hand) and held Singyouji's hand.

"Hey, how about facing me this time? Just for a change. I want not only to hear you but see your face as well." Misu has had enough of Shingyouji's back and thought he could even draw it even if his eyes were close. Yeah, he can memorize everything on Shingyouji's back, even the lone little mole just above Shingyouji's coccyx.

"I'm flat."

Misu almost face palmed, "I thought I already made it clear. And it's not like I can't see that you're flat. I just want to see you."

Shingyouji slowly nodded and started to stand up when Misu grabbed him back down with a smirk on his face, "Do it with us still connected."

"Eh?! Isn't that embarrassing? That's too much, you know!"

"Too much? I was spouting more embarrassing things a while ago! Don't you think it's just a little payment?"

Shingyouji went silent and Misu thought he was making decision so he let him.

"Nnn! Fine! I get it!" Misu actually leapt with joy inside.

**Shingyouji's POV**

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why does Arata-san want him to do this? Sure, what Arata-san earlier had him cry with joy, but to turn around while Arata-san was inside him is a little… no scratch that… it IS embarrassing as hell! Nnh! Right now Shingyouji wanted nothing more than to cry and kill Arata-san. What's so fun about bullying?

"Hey, I can't wait forever here."

"I know! I know!" Khh! How do I turn around with him inside? Shingyouji bit his lower lip as he moved his hips a little and with that little movement, something inside him that was near to heaven was hit, causing him to lose some of his strength nut he was still able to restrain his voice.

"I told you, I want to hear you."

Oh yeah, he totally forgot about freeing his voice. Bu he hadn't done that ever since so he's afraid he'd let out an ugly one. He tried turning more and there was the same tingling sensation but I was kind of… hanging? It seems that there's a sweeter spot inside him tht was waiting to be brushed by Arata-san's member. Oh, he'd love it if he were to feel it. He turned another angle but this time he added a little grinding that added spice to the both of them.

"Dammit, that caught me off guard, Shin, but I'd like to feel more of it."

When Shingyouji ground and turned for the last time, something even sweeter, something more strength-losing was hit nicely inside him that caused him to see stars.

"A-Aah~!"

_Huh? Just now. Did someone enter the room? Aren't we alone in here? Are we discovered?_ "A-Arata-san, someone's inside other than us. I swear I heard someone."

"The hell are you saying, all I could hear was your lewd moan. Now if you want to be my pet forever, you better continue what you're doing because I'm almost there, idiot!"

_So, that was me?_

Shingyouji continued grinding down on Arata-san, making sure his seme's member hit his magical spot. "Uh, Uh!"

"Shit, you're taking time!"

And Shingyouji felt that the world suddenly tumbled and now Arata-san was above him. His beautiful Arata-san was beaded with sweat on his forehead and his shoulder and arms glistened by the same liquid.

"Ahh! A-Arata-san… if you pound hard in me… I'll come… I'll come anytime... so please… ahh! W-wait!'

"If you don't come with me, I'll have you turn around with me inside you for many times!"

"E-Eh?! H-How am I supposed to know if you are… Ahh! Ahh! Arata-sa – Ahhn! Weird! I'm feeling weird! Ahh!"

"Do it... let's do it together, Shigyoujiiii!"

"Arata-saaaan!"

The ejaculation had Shingyouji to arc his back ad fall again on the bed sheet with Arata-san above him, both chasing their breaths until they're breathing evenly.

"Tell me," Arata-san spoke suddenly, "did my story to you about the women I slept before caused you to contain your voice?"

"Yes, a little."

"So that's also equivalent to me being the fault why you are hurt."

"H-Huh?" Shingyouji replied sleepily.

"Your hands, they're bleeding because you gripped too much on them. "I'm sorry about that, Shin."

"Huh? Hmm…"

"Shin, are you still awake?"

"Hmmm…"

"You sure are a sleep head."

"…"

"Shin, you don't have to look down on yourself. Because, unlike those women, I found love in you, my Shingyouji." He kissed the top of Shingyouji's head, "I love you, Shingyouji."

Shingyouji's answer was a contented sigh as he fell into his slumber.

**oOo**

*Meanwhile, outside the campus, where Takumi and Gii are dating…*

Gii's phone vibrated and fished it from inside his pocket.

**[TEXT MESSAGE FROM MISU] **Could you buy new bed sheets for Hayama's bed?

**[REPLY]** Did you possibly made a mistake by doing it on Takumi's bed?

**[TEXT MESSSAGE FROM MISU]** ... I thought it was mine, okay?

**[REPLY] **I wonder if it's still safe for Takumi to be with you in your room.

**[TEXT MESSSAGE FROM MISU] **Shut up and just buy new bed sheets. And make sure you arrive in room 270 first before Hayama does so I can still change his sheets.

**[REPLY] **Is that a command?

It took a while for Misu to send his reply and Gii smirked as he could see that Misu was probably cursing him to death now.

**[TEXT MESSSAGE FROM MISU] **Please.

And Gii smirked his victories.

"What are you smiling about, Gii?" Takumi asked.

**[REPLY] **Good boys shall be rewarded

"Ah, nothing, I thought I saw a cute bed sheet in that boutique over there."

"Eh? I also thought I'd buy bed sheets. Now, how did you know that?"

"Dunno." Gii shrugged and winked at Takumi. "Why don't we just head there and see some bed sheets?"

Takumi smiled, "Okay."

**oOo**

Hohohohohoho! I just thought of making this fic out of the blue. I miss writing fanfictions and uploading it in this site. I'm still working on my other works but lately I've been lazy so guys are still not getting any updates. But maybe, just maybe I'll update one of my works Please look forward to it. And please let me read what you think of this fic. If there are any typos, please understand that I was not able to reread this because my eyes hurt. So, goodbye~ that's all for now.

Yours truly,

Misukiya~


End file.
